


Petty Little Payback (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Bickering, Love/Hate, M/M, Payback, Revenge, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry has had it with Pewds teasing him all the time. Now it's time for payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petty Little Payback (PewdieCry)

Have you ever felt so much hate for someone that the mere thought of their  _oh-so-beautiful_  face, mixed with that cocky smirk leaves your blood boiling? The sound of his Swedish accent as he mocks you with his laughter, raising an eyebrow every time you embarrass yourself in front of him is enough to make you crack your knuckles in anger...

Well, if you do, then you know just about how much I hate Felix fucking Kjellberg. And I don't know how these two assholes beside me got me to agree going with them despite the fact that my lifelong enemy was coming, too.

"Haha, there's our sweet dessert!" Ken chuckled huskily, pointing at the said blonde who walked awkwardly as he made his way towards us while trying not to drop the four ice cream cones. I half-wished he did drop them on his shirt.

"Come on, give me mine before you drop it!" Minx called excitedly, standing up from the table to assist him. "Which one's mine?"

"The purple one. The caramel one is Ken's." he indicated with a tip of his head, before grinning deviously. "This chocolate one's yours, Cry."

I reached over, about to snatch it from his hands and roll my eyes at him, but as my hand was inches from the cone, he dropped the creamy brown ball and it fell face flat on the ground.

"Oh, sorry, Cry." he excused in the most  _concerned_  way as he took a lick at his vanilla ice cream, mischievous smile still evident.

My hand that was still awkwardly in front of him transformed into a raised middle finger, earning laughs from the two who were silently eating beside me before.

"At least I won't get fat," I retorted, trying to appear calm when all I felt was the nagging irritation in the back of my head.

Minx's sudden idea just made it worse. "How about you guys share? It was Pewds' fault af-"

"Fuck no!" We yelled at the same time, then glaring at each other before I looked away.

There was a moment of silence, Ken and Minx looking at each other, wondering if this get-together was a bad idea after all, before Pewds stepped closer and stretched his hand out to place the ice cream in front of me. I looked over at him, and he had a look that for some reason told me he was sorry, as if giving me the dessert was a form of treaty. The other two looked at Pewds, then at me, then him again.

I had a mental battle with myself. Should I? Shouldn't I? If this was another trap, then I would only make a fool of myself once more and he would win. Again. But if he was really apologizing, then why shouldn't I forgive him? Beside his expression looked genuine.

I slowly took the ice cream that was now starting to melt at its sides, looking up at him but this time my gaze held no anger. Minx and Ken "aww'd" at the sight, all of us silently wondering about this sudden show of affection.

We didn't have to wait long because that cocky smirk came back as his hand that hadn't left the cone's base rose to his face and he took the whole melting ball of white vanilla into his mouth as I shouted "Hey!" but I was already too late and it was gone in the blink of an eye, his tongue licking the remaining sugary dessert around his lips.

"Sorry, Cry. But you're only getting the cone." he teased, sticking out his tongue as I took a deep breath and sighed loudly in frustration. Worst mistake of my life. Of course he was a good actor, I noticed that.

"I hate you so much." I muttered, receiving loud teases and laughter from the three idiots. "So much."

That was the day I decided to give him a little payback. Don't get me wrong, that wasn't the only time he tested my nerves, so I figured I'd give him a little revenge that he deserved. Hell, he should see it coming, so I'll make it worth his wait.

It wasn't exactly a planned revenge, more of a sudden opportunity that I knew I couldn't pass up. We found ourselves stuck in the mall, staring at the downpour of rain that practically got us wet, if not for the roof above us. It still stopped us from going home, but... Sucks for him, I watched the weather forecast that morning so I brought myself a parasol, just in case.

Opening it up, I mimicked the smirk he wore not long ago and glanced at him. He's avoiding my gaze, how cute. I shifted my weight on the other foot so I faced him. "Need an umbrella?"

I almost couldn't help my laughter when his face lit up. What, did he think I was going to let him go that easily? Silly Pewds. "I-"

"Hey, kid, I'm talking to you." The little boy behind him looked up at me, large hazel eyes glistening. "Where are your parents?" Pewds looked away, obviously irritated. Haha, good.

"They told me not to talk to strangers." he replied, placing a hand on his pocket and looking away. Well, whatever; he wasn't my primary concern anyway.

Finally, the Swede spoke up. "Hey, Cry, would you share-"

"Nope." I cut him off, placing the said item on my shoulder. "Not with you."

He looked stunned for a second, unexpecting of my answer. I guess that was one thing about him: he was a good perpetrator at taunting others, but not when he's the victim. I took this chance and went ahead towards the driving rain, intentionally walking slowly, as if waiting for his interruption. The never-ending downpour started to attack the surface of my umbrella, the sudden increase in weight causing it to lower in the slightest bit.

"Hey- wait!" There it was; I almost didn't hear him beneath the swoosh of the rain. I spun in place, staring at his slightly fogged figure.

"What?" I asked loudly so he would hear me.

Still the weather was having none of it and got louder. I could only see him shout to me, but none of the things I heard made sense. I turned sideward, cupping the back of my ear to show what I was trying to ask. He must have given up, because soon he was speeding down the weather, rushing towards me as the shopping bags he had brought with him bounced on his sides. In the blink of an eye, he was in front of me, soaking wet and panting, hands on his knees as he was bent over.

"I was asking if you could share that with me." he huffed, pointing at my parasol and stepping under it to shield his shivering body. Not really much point in that, though.

"Yeah, and I refused." I reminded him, raising the umbrella a bit more to shield the taller man beside me more. "But it's not like I have much of a choice now, eh?"

"Guess so." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Strange, he's being less of a pain today. "Heh, thanks."

"Just don't fall behind." I commanded, feeling slightly pleased at how I'm starting to become in charge of the situation.

But I wasn't done playing with him yet. As we walked down the dark and foggy road silently, both of us feeling cold but he probably was colder, I decided to make fun of him a bit more.

Waving the umbrella to my side swiftly, I laughed as he quickly squeezed towards my side to protect himself from the cold showers, his gaze on me sharp and almost threatening, but I laughed it off, knowing he was helpless without my umbrella. But as he shifted closer to my side, I realized how freezing he really was and I almost flinched at the sudden contact. I managed to repeat what he had told me last time. "Sorry, my hand slipped."

He didn't say or do anything to counter me, as I was expecting, only looking down at his feet and for a moment, I wondered if maybe I had gone too far. He was probably going to get sick when he returns home with his soaking clothes, all because of me... I considered bringing him to my house for compensation.

"Cry..." he whined, trembling against me, and I realized he was still under the rain, my umbrella away from him.

Out of guilt, I pulled it over our heads once more and I heard him shudder a sigh. Great, now I feel really bad for this. I might have been doing this for revenge, but now I realize I'm starting to cross the boundaries: causing him to get sick because of a petty little payback...

So it was probably also out of guilt that I definitely didn't mind when his ice-cold hands clung to my own that held the umbrella and before I knew it, I was the one holding his bags on my other hand. And I absolutely did not mind when he suddenly pushed me against a nearby wall, smirking and I dropped the umbrella and his bags and-

Wait, what?

The glint of mischief that I hadn't seen in a while was now back in cerulean orbs and I realized he had tricked me again, outsmarted me. Fuck. How could I forget how much of a good actor this bastard was? Just when I thought I had gotten my revenge, even feeling a little guilty that I might have gone overboard, he got back at me.

The rain continued to pour over us and I shivered, unsure if it was really the sprinkle of water that did it or his finger that traced over my cheekbones with such a feather-light touch that I couldn't... I wouldn't...

Wh-What?

My glare dissolved as I stared at aquamarine eyes that were ablaze with... something. I just couldn't place my finger on what it was exactly.

Those same blue orbs stared down at my parted, quivering lips and I was still paralyzed, no ability to move at all when his grip on my shoulder wasn't even that strong. My mind panicked. Would he? Wouldn't he? Moreover, why couldn't I move?

My face flushed as he blew warm breath over it gently, leaning over with his palm flat on my cheek while my mind was still a disarray of jumbled thoughts and I slammed my eyes shut, as if that would shut the world outside the safe cover of my eyelids.

Then he pulled away, and when I opened my eyes to see his smirk, I realized how pathetic I had been acting the whole time.

"I win." He declared, taking the neglected umbrella and walking away.

...I hate him so much.


End file.
